Love Never Comes in the Dark
by LaLaLexxie
Summary: Please dont be mean. dont forget to Comment! I want to have 3 to continue. Every one knows Damon and how he is but they, including him, never thought he would fall in love. To make it worse, ... with a human.
1. INFO

_Ok this story was on another site & that site decided to be stupid. It was not working for me so i started it on here. Bare with me. It was like this on there so insted of writing it our i just put it on here. Im not the best so just read the story when the next chapter is up. This is the info on the Characters. _

_**Cassandra Cross **_

Nickname:Cass, Cassie

Age: 19

Likes: Singing, Music, Fashion, Computers, Myths, Her Best Friends

Dislikes: Cheerleaders, math, Writing, Reading, snobs, DamonSalvatore, People Who call her Emo

Looks: (Look on Profile please)

personality: She is a very kind person but it takes her a while to show it. She acts shy when you 1st meet her. If you get her mad she will act like a Bitch. It is hard for her to love someone. She had her heart broken 7 times. Six of the 7 cheated on her.

Came From: England

Best Friends: Nick Scuro & Rachel Davis

_**Rachel Davis **_

Nickname: Ray

Age: 18

Likes: Fashion, Music, Art, Drawing, Her Best Friends, facts, math, Reading, Nick

Dislikes: Myths, popular people, the cold, snow, Writing

Looks: (Look on Profile Please)

personality: She is kind to anyone. As soon as you start talking with her you guys will be friends. She can trust very easy but if you loss the trust its very hard to get back. Her parents died when she was young so she lives with Cassandra & her parents. She has had 3 boyfriends. She is dating one of her best friends, Nick.

_Came From: England_

Best Friends: Cassandra Cross, Nick Scuro

_**Nick Scuro**_

Nickname: Nick

Age: 19

Likes: Rachel, guitar,writing, music, best friends, family, candy

Dislikes: Reading, stereotypes

Looks: (Look on Profile please)

personality: He is a very strange boy. His parents are not together so he lives with his dad. He is addicted to Candy. When ever someone sees him he has candy in his mouth. He had 2 girlfriends in the past but right now is dating Rachel.

Came From: England

Best Friends: Cassandra Cross, Rachel Davis


	2. Chapter 1

_Ok this story was on another site & that site decided to be stupid. It was not working for me so i started it on here. Bare with me. It was like this on there so insted of writing it our i just put it on here. Im not the best so just read the story, please. Thank You! I want 3 reviews to continue!  
_

_"Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

_I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love"_

I hit my radio off and got out of my bed. I look at the time on the clock. 5:45 AM. _Great. Just great. School. _I went to my closet and grabbed a pair of skkiny jeans, and a black tank top. I go in my bathroom. I got in the shower thinking about how bad this day was going to be. I mean really. come on. I'm going to be the new kid. Well not just me. My best friends are too. I got out of the shower and got dressed. I did my hair & make up, then ran down stairs. Rachel (one of my best friends) was already eatting with my parents.

"Good morning guys." Have you seen my converse and jean jacket?" I asked as i grabbed a poptart.

"Um .... yeah i think they are in the family room." answered Rachel getting up from her chair. I went into the family room. I grabbed my jacket, put on my convers and headed out the door. Ray (thats what we call rachel) was right behind me.

"Ok. so Nick said he is on his we and should be here in a few minutes."

"Ok, cool. How much do you want to bet that i will be called emo today at least once & that i will be in detection?"

"$20."

"Deal" Ray & I shook hands just as Nick's car stopped on the side of the road. We got inthe car. It was quite the whole way to the school. When we got to school, we all got out of the car. Everyone was looking at us & whispering.I was looking around and thinking until i hear a scream. Nick & I turn around to find Ray hugging some girl with long brown hair.

"Damn. Do you have to yell, Ray?" Asked Nick as we approached her.

"Guys. Remeber the girl i was telling you about?"

"What girl?" I asked.

"My family firend. The Gilberts."

"Oh, yeah. I remeber." answered Nick grabbing Ray's hand.

"Well this is Elena Gilbert." Said Ray pointing to the girl she was just hugging.

"Nice to meet you Elena. I'm Nick and this is Cassandra."

"Nice to meet you guys. This is my boyfriend, Stefan." Elena said pointing to the boy next to her.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you guys." He replied.

"Cassie, did you get your schedule yet?" Asked Ray noticing that i did not say a word.

"No. I think i'm going to go get it." I said shyly and walked off. I walked into the school and everyone stopped. I swear this is getting annoying. So I ignored them and found the main office. I walked in and the smell of coffee. It made me feel sick to my stomach. I walked up to the lady at the desk.

"Hello. i'm Cassandra Cross. I need my schedule."

"of course dear. I will get it for you." she replied nicely. She gets up and goes to the printer in the back of the room. She comes back with my schedule.

"Here you go. Your going to need some text books for some of the classes you have. Let me get them for you too." she replied handing me my sechedule.

"ok. Thank you." I answered.

She leaves to a room off to the side and brings out 4 text books. My eye widened at how large & heavy they looked. I only had 2 back in england. I took them fromher & said thank you. Man they were heavy! I walked out of they Main office and ran right into someone! Great, just what i needed. i thought to myself.

"Oh my gosh. im so sorry." I apologized shyly. I tryed to grab my books but the person i ran into grabbed them first.

"Its not your falt, sweetheart." Said the guy. I looked up and saw a guy that was about my age with longish black hair that was messed up. He wore a black shirt with a black leather jacket and jeans. I don't know but there was something about him that i did not like.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't say anything at all at first. I just stared at him. He stared right back at me. After a few seconds I looked down at my shoes.

"Can I have my books back, please?" I asked not looking at him.

"I will give them back if you tell me your name." he answered back. I could tell that he had a smirk on.

"Cassandra." I said looking up at him. He smiled & gave me back my books.

"I'm Damon."

"Well, Damon I'm sorry that I ran into you."

"It's ok. Are you new here?" he asked as I started walking away.

"Yup!" I yelled. I walked around the halls searching for my 1st period class. Ok cause i did not pay any attention to my classes but the last one I will tell you my schedule.

Period 1- Math

Period 2- French

Period 3- History

Period 4- Gym

Period 5- Chemistry

Period 6- Lunch

Period 7- E.L.A

Period 8- Art

Period 9- Music

Let me tell you this .. DAMON IS IN EVERY ONE! AH! I know what your thinking. I just met him, how can I dislike him. Well the truth is i don't really dislike him THAT much, but there is something that I just don't like about him. I will say this though he is really, really cute! ok thats it. back to music class. Yes I'm in music class.

I walked into the door & stared at the few kids that were in this class. There was Damon, Ray, Nick, & like 5 other kids i did not know. The teacher saw me & smiled.

"Hello, Dear. You must be Cassandra. I'm Miss. Duncan. You can set your stuff anywhere & then I will have you sing to see where you are." she said while smiling at me. I smiled back & placed my stuff next to Nick's. I walked over to Nick & Ray.

"Hey, Cassie!" they both said at the same time. I gave them a smile & hugged them.

"So which one of you want to go 1st?" Asked Miss. Duncan looking at me, Ray, & Nick. Ray & Nick looked at each other then at me. Them knowing that I love music & (in their opinion) have the best voice out of the 3 of us, they wanted me to go 1st. I shook my head no. Then it looked like Nick had an idea. He went up to Miss. Duncan & asked her a question. I know what the question is. Can we sing like a band would? or something alone those lines. The thing is I do better if someone is with me. It's like all the stress & nerves are gone. That I'm in my room singing & dancing like a fool. When Nick came back he had a smile on his face.

"Come on, Cass. Ray. We are going to perform like a band." he said kindly. The truth was, I wanted to kill him. Sure I feel better singing in or with a group/band. But still I was kind of hoping that I could get out of it. Whole well. Ray dragged me up to the front of the class. We ended up performing (i think it's weird how we call it that when were only singing/playing for a few people) _Ignorance _by Paramore. Of course when we ended Miss. Duncan loved it. Though she had same adjustments for us, which I don't mind. I like help (well depends on what kind). Everyone else in the room had their mouths drop to the floor were they shocked. When the bell rang I was sooo happy! until I herd my name being called.

"Cassandra! Cassandra! Wait up!" It was Damon. I walked a little faster. The next thing I knew he was in front of me. I turn back to make sure I was not seeing things. I looked back at Damon. I'm telling you. Something is off about him.

"How did you do that?" I asked looking back again.

"Never mind that."

"Then what should I mind?" I asked with a stern voice. I wanted to go home. I wanted to do anything but be with him!

"You have very good singing vocie." He said with a smile.

"Oh why thank you. Can I go home now?" I asked in a very annoyed vocie. I was about to leave when he grabbed my arm & turned me to face him.

"How about we go out to diner or maybe a movie?" He asked with a sly smile, looking me up & down. I pushed him off me.

"Hell no." I replied dropping my bag. The next thing I knew I was pushed up against the locker. Your probably wondering if someone saw us. Well the hall ways were empty by the time i was pushed against the locker. He looked me straight into my eyes. Wow he had beautiful eyes.

"Lets try this again. You will go out to a movie with me on Friday night."

We stayed like this for a good minute or two.

"Get off of me you creep!" I yelled pushing him off of me. I walked away really pissed off. I mean really, if someone you barley didn't even know plus don't like that much looked you in the eye in a very creepy way. Wouldn't you be pissed off? I walked all the way back to my house. Sense Nick & Ray left without me. When I got to my house I was calmed down. when I walked in I noticed, I forgot my bag at school. Great, just great! I walked into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat considering its 6:00 Pm & my family would have already eaten. I grabbed another pop tart (yes I love pop tarts) & went into the living room to watch some tv. Just when I sat down the doorbell rang. You would never guess who was at the door. Yup, Damon Salvatore.

_**Hey guys. Comment remember nice comments only. ummmm I want at lest 5 comments to continue. Thanks for reading. Hope everyone likes it! :)**_


End file.
